Lavi's Admirer
by TheShatteredGoddess
Summary: Discliamer! I do not own anything  Well Alma is alive and is going to become an excorsist. Him and lavi hate each other's guts, they fight and Kanda tells them to become friends but that dosn't go so well.  To all reads yes kanda is a girl in this story


(Disclaimer! I do not own anything except my imagination. By the way! Kanda is a girl in this story)

Lavi rolled over, wrapping his arms around Kanda. "Mmmmm. But i don't wanna' get up.." He murmured.

Kanda smirked and she kissed the top of his head. "Come on baby, its almost 10."

Lavi huffed and rolled over looking at her. "Fine ill get up." She smiled and rolled off the bed heading to her closet since they spent the night in her room. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a regular black shirt. He changed into his white skinny jeans and the green shirt he was wearing the night before. Kanda tugged a brush threw her hair before tieing it back in the normal pony tail she usually wore. Lavi ran a hand threw his hair before slipping on his bandana in his normal hair style.

"You ready?" She asked walking over to the door. Lavi simply nodded and followed her out. They walked down the hallways to the mess hall after Kanda said she was hungry. They got to the mess hall and ordered two soba from Jerry and sat down at a table next to Allen and Lenalee.

"Well hi there." Allen greeted. Kanda gave a sort of grunt and started to dig into her food.

"Good morning, Allen." Lavi greeted and did the same, digging into his food. However before Allen could reply Komui came rushing up.

"Uh..Kanda. I have something to tell you." She looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "A-" He got the first letter out and a tall boy with white hair rushed through the doors. Kanda stared open mouthed, dropping her chopsticks.

"A-Alma...?" She asked looking at him with complete disbelief before standing up. All eyes turned to the boy as he belted to her.

"I've missed you SO much!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She squeaked and attempted to get away from him. Lavi growled slightly and glared up from where he was eating somehow managed to get out of his grasp, Alma however was to happy about seeing his "sister" he didn't notice the daggers shooting at him from the red head at the table.

"Uh... How...Why are you here?" Kanda asked staring.

Alma plopped down and Kanda sat next to him. "Well the crows managed to bring me back," He started and Kanda shivered at the word 'crows'. "And since i was lucky enough not to turn into an Akuma they sent me here, because your here and so i can train to be an Excorsist." He finished grinning. Kanda shook her head slightly and sat down. Lavi cleared his throat and Alma looked over before looking back to Kanda. "Uh.. Who's this fire crotch?"

Lavi just about raised his hand when Kanda hit Alma in the arm and he whimpered. "That's Lavi and he's my boyfriend." She said and he looked at Lavi, shaking his head.

Komui stepped over. "Uhm.. Lavi, orders from Leevier Is to have Alma stay in your room since it is the closest to Kanda's..." He said and Lavi just looked at him wide eyed.

"You have to be kidding me." Komui shaked his head and he groaned.

Alma glared slightly. "Wonderful."

"Well lets go show him where he's staying." Kanda said getting up and throwing away hers and Lavi tray before dragging Lavi with her despite his constant protest. When they got up to the room Alma departed into Lavi's room and Lavi and Kanda went into her room. She grabbed her Excorsist jacket and Lavi gave her a weird look.

"Sorry babe, i need to go and get my stupid golum looked at. He's acting weird and the only guy to fix him is out of town." Lavi groaned.

"I'll go grab your gloves you left in my room." He said before turning and walking out. As he opened his door and walked in he was rewarded with something metal smacking him right in the face. He yelped loudly and fell backwards landing on his back with a loud thud.

Alma stood over him and swung the bat over his shoulder, grinning widely. "That's what you get, you damn fire crotch." Alma hiss right before Kanda came barreling through the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" She screeched and looked at Lavi, who was on the floor clutching his abused face and Alma, who had a slightly bloodied bat over his shoulder.

"That ath hole hit meh!" Lavi said through a slight lisp from swelling.

Alma frowned and looked over at Kanda. "I didn't know who was coming in!" He protested.

Kanda's face reddened, "I swear to god you two. If you don't become best friends when i get back i will shove Mugan so far up your ass you will taste metal for a year and then decorate the order with your inners, got it?" She hissed. The both gulped and nodded as she walked out.

Lavi punched Alma in the knee hard which made him fall with a whimper,"Hit me again and I'll kill you." He hissed before he got up and ran after Kanda. He caught her right before she got on the boat. "Kana!" He yelled and grabbed her stopping her. She turned and glared at her "I wuv you" He said and she smiled softly

"I love you to Baka Usagi. Now go get that fixed. I have some green stuff under my bed that will fix it." She said kissing his forehead and turned, leaving. He nodded and went back inside and made his way back up to her room.

Alma walked out of Lavi's room as he got up there, "What you doing?"

"skew oph" He said and walked into Kanda's room and locked the door behind him. Alma huffed and went down the hall way to the mess hall. Lavi searched under Kanda's bed and pulled out two vials. One was the green stuff which he put on his face which started healing and the other had a label that said ' DANGEROUS' across it. Lavi snickered, thinking it was poison and put it in his pocket.

Kanda got on to the train and sat next to an old lady which they had a good conversation though out the hour ride. She smiled and pointed at a Hickey which was on Kanda's neck, "you boyfriend must really like you."

"Oh he does," Kanda replied and absently put hand to the mark. 'I really hope he does'e think that second vile is poison.' She though cringing slightly.

Lavi snuck down the stairs and order 2 coffees from Jerry. He stopped at a table where Alma couldn't see him. He took the vial out of his pocket and emptied it into one of the coffees. He stirred it slightly before making his way over to the table which Alma and Allen where sitting at.

"Here." Lavi said handing the coffee,the one with the vial, to Alma and sat across from him.

Alma took a sip and looked at him. "Thanks, American coffee tastes pretty good." He murmured and downed his coffee. Lavi smirked and drank his own.

A few seconds later a glaze went over Alama's eyes and he looked up at Lavi and preceeded to giggle like a girl, "Laviii-Chan." He murmured and leaned over the table. Lavi's eyes got wide and he scooted away slightly. "Uh..Lavi..." Allen said looking at Lavi then Alma then back to Lavi. "What did you do to him?" He hissed

"I attempted to poison him!" Lavi growled and started to get up. backing away from the table.

"WHAT?" Allen bellowed looking at Lavi in disbelief, "Why?"

"I don't want him around-" Lavi started and saw Alma getting up

At this point Alma was almost up out of his seat and over the table. "Laviii-Chan!" He squeed and leapt. Alma almost flew over the table and tackled Lavi, the two fell from the bench and landed on the floor with Alma on top of Lavi. He giggled again and leaned over Lavi. Lavi's eyes budged out and he squirmed out from underneath him and bolted for the stares. "Lavi-Chan! Wait up!" Alma hollered and ran after him. He got about to the top of the stairs and halted to a stop for Alma was in front of him and was pouting, almost like he was about to cry. "L-Lavi... Why you run?" He asked. Lavi attempted to say something but Alma tackled him again and the went down the stairs in a tangle of arms and legs. They landed at the bottom of the stairs and landed next to a pair of feet.

Looking down Kanda saw Lavi and Alma in a tangle at her feet. "What the fuck is going on?" She growled.

Alma attempted to kiss Lavi and Lavi pushed his face away and looked at Kanda. "Help...Me!"

She reached down and plucked Alma off of him and held him back. "I told you guys to become friends not fall in love." She said glaring at both of them. "You found the second vial didn't you."

Lavi got up and dusted him self off. "Ya well it said 'dangerous' on it so i figured it was poison." He said shrugged.

Kanda sighed, "Its dangerous now isn't it. Well its your own fault." she said and let go of Alma and turned walking up the stairs. Alma yelped happily and tackled Lavi to the wall and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Uhh...Alma...Will you do a favor for me?" Lavi asked leaning away from Alma.

"Anything my love!" Alma said happily and looked at him with his eye gleaming.

"How about you go find Lenalee and make, uh something to express you love for me?" Lavi said and fake smiled.

Alma nodded his head and skipped down the hall way. "Don't miss me to much!" He called.

When he was around the corner Lavi booked it up the stairs. He caught up to Kanda just as got to her room.

She gave him a look and opened her door. "How did you get away from him?" She asked walking in.

Lavi sighed and walked in, plopping down onto her bed, "I told him to go make me something that expressed his love for me." She turned to him and started laughing. He rolled his eyes, "Hey, it worked ok." He said smiling and got up walking over to her. He slipped his hands around her waist and hugged her. The sat for a few seconds in silence before they heard the pounding steps of Alma.

"LAVI-CHAN!" He yelled running down. He stopped at Kanda's door and banged on the door, "Kanda? Have you seen Lavi-Chan anywhere? I can't find him.

Kanda looked at Lavi as he mouthed to he to not give him away. She turned to the door, "No i haven't seen him. Alma" Alma sighed and took off back down the hall way.

Lavi sighed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, baby."

she nodded and turned looking at him, "I'm hungry." she stated.

"Lets go eat then," He said and she smirked. "What?"

"You sure you wanna go? Alma might find you."

Lavi smiled and walked over to the door. "I'll risk it." Kanda nodded and they walked out the door locking it behind them and headed for the mess hall. When they got down there Lavi parted and went and sat next to Lenalee who was writing in a book. Kanda grabbed a plate of Soba and sat next to Lavi.

"Lavi-Chan!" Was bellowed from the door, Alma came bounding in and sat next to Lavi. Lenalee raised and eyebrow and looked at Kanda who just shrugged. "Guess what i made you?" He said.

Lavi smacked his head onto the table. "A bandana? A necklace? A cat? I don't know Alma."

Alma grinned and shook his head. "Nope, nope and nope!" he pulled out a piece of pink paper and opened it. It was covered in glitter and pink bunnies.

Lavi raised an eye brow and looked at him, "Thanks," He murmured.

Kanda and Lenalee were having a silent conversation. They finally turned and Kanda looked at Lavi. "Sorry but this will last a few months."

"You are kidding, right?" When the shook the head and whacked his head against the table and groaned. "This is going to be a long few months."

"Happy birthday Lavi!" Everyone yelled as Lavi walked into the mess hall. He was dragged to a table to start unwrapping presents. He got a new holster for his hammer to some clothes. When he was done they ate then departed. Alma came up and hugged him around the waist.

"happy birthday." He murmured.

There was a shriek and some one running to them. "I can't stand it, any longer!" Komui yelled and stabbed Alma with a needle.

The Haze went away from Alma's eyes and he looked up at Lavi. "Why in the hell am i hugging you?" He asked.

"Wait... You can fix it?" Lavi asked looking at Komui who was beaming.

"Of course i can," He said. "I was the one who made it after all."

Lavi's face reddened and he shoved Alma off. "Komui! I'm going to kill you!" He yelled and chased after Komui who decided it was a good time to run for his life.


End file.
